


Back to the Real World

by Dean_Sinchester



Series: Back To The Real World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Sinchester/pseuds/Dean_Sinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will and the Sydney are transported into the French Mistake time (6x15). Dean has had a crush on Sydney ever since they met 10 years ago on a salt and burn hunt. Sydney also has a crush on Dean but they are both too stubborn and shy and bashful to admit they have a crush on each other. They are mysteriously transported to the real world because Gabriel was upset that Dean and the reader weren't a couple. So, in the real world, they are married so they have to pretend to be the perfect married couple that they are, until Gabriel has a small mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow my fic got deleted so I am reposting it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, this is my first fic so constructive criticism is gladly appreciated.

Sydney walks into the bunker she hears Dean and Sam laughing as they both stare at Dean’s computer.

“Are you guys watching porn or something, ‘cause I can leave if you are” you boldly state while holding an armful of groceries. “ Can you guys help a little?”

“No problem Sydney, what did ya get?“ Sam asks with a cheeky grin.

“Hey Syd, did you get me any pie?” Dean says with a wink. “And did you get cherry or apple?”

She sets down the brown paper bags full of food, you reply back “Apple, Dean, I know its your favorite”.

Sam came around to help you put the groceries up while Dean starts to dig into his pie.

“Hey! I was going to cook tonight so don’t eat all of that pie!” she giggles.

He was already about a fourth of the way done with his pie when Sydney stopped him. The gentle flutter of wings could be heard as Cas appeared behind Dean making him jump and accidentally knock his pie on the ground.

“Dammit Cas! Why do you have to do that when I’m eating pie! Come on man.”

You and Sam laugh as you finish putting up the food. You bend over to place the dish soap under the sink.

“Hello Sydney, Hello Dean” Castiel chirped “Dean, why are you staring at Sydney’s backside?”

She was wearing tight yoga pants, not-so-white Vans and a loose, old Led Zeppelin shirt that Dean used to wear.

“No Cas I wasn't, I was- argh”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard for Sydney not blush because you had a crush on the older Winchester ever since she met him on a salt-and-burn 10 years ago. Sam offered to take her in after he learned she had no more family and no where to live. Dean quickly agreed because, he too, had developed a crush on her.

“Hey Dean,” Sam teases “why don’t you keep your eyes up here instead of on Sydney’s ass”.

That made Dean blush furiously.

“I’m just going to go to my room while you guys finish dinner.” Dean said as he walked to his room flustered.

“ Wow, I can’t believe Sydney doesn’t notice that he likes her. She must really not be good at picking up hints” Sam chuckles to Cas “ I am surprised she is a hunter. You have to pick up hints” Cas replies back confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Sydney cooked steak and mashed potatoes. The boys ate up.

“Damn girl, you can grill up a mean steak” Sam says with a mouthful of your homemade garlic butter mashed potatoes, “Dean, what did you think?”

“Huh, what?” Dean surprisedly replies while shoveling his last bits of steak into his mouth.

“Eating like that, you look like a pig “ a quiet, but deep, voice chimes from the other side of the table. Everyone turns to look at little ol’ Cas quietly eating, and burst out into laughter. The teasing lasts all dinner. Poor Dean you think to yourself. That poor little baby. Ugh he is so cute when he’s flustered. She's noticed that Sam and Cas have been teasing Dean more often and shakes it off and think It’s just a guy thing. He would never fall for a girl like Sydney. But could he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ I’m gonna hit the sack” Dean announces as he puts his plate in the dishwasher.

“Same” Sam chirps.

“There are no sacks in the bunker except for the salt, why would you sleep on the salt Dean?” Castiel asks nonchalantly.

“Just go to bed Cas” Dean says tiredly. Its 10:00 so you head to your room. Your favorite TV show usually comes on close to this time so you turn on the TV. It goes straight to the channel but the host is not the same.

“Sydney! It’s so great to see you! How has my favorite OTP been you and my Deanie-Weenie?” You just stare in shock as you see that mischievous little trickster.

 

 

 

~Sorry its so short! This is my first fic. Chapter 2 is on its way!


	2. When Your TV is Being Really Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff happens in the TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mom thinks I'm typing up my science homework right now but I'm doing the exact opposite...

"Gabe? What the hell are you doing in my fucking TV?" Sydney yells.

"Well, I figured I'd stop by for a little chat. How are you and Dean doing?" He spats out.

She sits down on the bed that's in front of the TV with her elbows on her knees. _What in the hell could he want with me and Dean_ she thinks to herself.

"He casually flirts with me but it's nothing. He does that with every girl. Why do you care so much now?" she replies with a hint of sass.

"Well, why don't we teach him a lesson. He needs to get a taste of the real world." Gabriel smirks.

"What are you talking about? This is the real world. You truly are as crazy as everyone says."

"Well shall we find out or am I going to have to force you into this until you two play nice? You guys are my favorite ship and my favorite OTP, why don't I prove it? You guys are totally cannon" he challenges.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. What the hell is a ship and otp? We are not a boat. Plus, whatever cannon you are talking about, I'm going to use it to blow a hole in that ship and sink it. Jesus Christ you really are a couple fries short of the happy meal"

"SYDNEY, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?" Dean shouts from his room, "COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I WOULD LIKE TO GET AT LEAST 5 HOURS OF SLEEP TONIGHT"

Gabriel giggles, "He'd sleep longer if you snuggled with you-"

Dean interrupts Gabriel thankfully. "AND Y/N, TURN YOUR TV DOWN. JESUS CHRIST." There was a pause, "I'M COMING IN THERE. IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU ARE TALKING TO GABE".

She had no idea why Dean would come in but he did. The TV quickly showed Gabriel giving a wink and then suddenly flashing black. There was a knock at the adjacent door. Looking over to see Dean standing in the frame, Sydney prayed he didn't hear everything that you and Gabe had discussed.

"So, I heard you talking to Gabe."

"That smug little bastard" you mumble under your breath "Did you hear everything that he said?" you ask cautiously

"Yeah, it was crystal clear. It's like the TV was turned up all the way" he hinted. "Plus, what the hell is a ship?"

"I don't even know, nor want to find out" Sydney replies back with a yawn. "Well, I'm tired as fuck from cooking so I'm going to bed. Night Dean"

"Good night Syd. Sleep tight"

Too bad she didn't know how different that next morning would be...

 

~~~~~~

 

She wakes up the next morning in a room that is definitely not one of the bunker's. The bed is much bigger than the ones that she usually sleeps in. She is being spooned by someone so she rolls over groggily. Scared to see who it is she squeezes her eyes shut. Slowly opening them, Sydney sees that Dean Winchester is the one gripping her tightly and holding her in the warm safety of his arms. What the hell.  So many thoughts running through her head like "WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER" and "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN A KING BED. THERE AREN'T ANY OF THESE IN THE BUNKER." and lastly, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU". Rolling ever-so-quietly out of bed, she goes and looks around wherever the hell they are. Downstairs there are some chattering noises and the clinking of pots and pans. Almost like someone is cooking. Quietly opening what looks like the master bedroom door, she walks out. The smell of fresh squeezed orange juice and powdered sugar fills your nose. Carefully going to the top of the staircase, she looks down to see if she could see anyone or anything.

"Hello?" you carefully say as you walk down the wood staircase, "Is there anybody down there?"

An unfamiliar voice speaks up "Yes, Mrs. Ackles! Good morning! I have just started making breakfast. I am making french toast for you and Jensen!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Wait. Where am I and who is Jensen?" Sydney asks in confusion.

"Oh honey! You must have hit your head harder than I expected when you fell down the stairs last night! Oh look, there's Jensen now!" she replies with concern.

At the top of the stairs, Dean stands with a messy bedhead. He's wearing nothing but an old grey t-shirt and blue and black plaid pajama bottoms. He looks about as confused as you are. He slowly comes down the stairs with a worried and scared look on his face.

"Sydney, who the hell is this lady and where the hell are we?" Dean whispers in her ear as he hugs Sydney "good morning".

"Dean, I have no fucking clue but this lady says your name is Jensen. What the hell is going on?" she whispers back.

The lady cooking chuckles and says, "You two are my favorite married couple to cook and clean for. I am so blessed to be working for The Ackles!" Sydney and Dean turn and look at each other with the same shocked expression and in unison you say surprisedly "WE'RE MARRIED?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE IT WHEN YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME COMMENTS IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY


	3. Marriage is Kind of a Big Thing

"WE'RE MARRIED. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DEAN?! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE WE?!" She screams while running up the the master bedroom that she slept in the night before.

Dean tried to stay calm and think things through but he couldn't help getting angry. He clenches his fist and furrows his eyebrows while pacing back and forth across the wood floors.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SYDNEY. YOU THINK IF I KNEW I WOULD TELL YOU?" he screams back.

Sydney could see the anger boiling up in him but he softly and calmly replies back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just mad that I can't control what's going on right now. What did that maid mean when she said we were married?"

She thought long and hard. _How could this be happening? We definitely aren't at the bunker, so where the hell are we_. The faint smell of candy and sweets floated through the air. HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO BLIND. The smell of candy, powdered sugar, and Gabe talking to her the night before. _It's all clear now. That short little fucker put you in one of his universes to 'teach you and Dean a lesson'._

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that short, manipulative litt-"

"Sydney, who are you talking about?"

"Gabriel that stupid little archangel. He said last night he was going to 'teach us a lesson' because we are too stubborn to see something."

"See what?" Dean asked curiously

"Honestly Dean, I don't know. But we are going to find out. Since that lady downstairs says you and I are married, we need to do some research on ourselves from this world. I'll ask her what she knows about us and you search us up on the computer."

"Sounds like a plan".

~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me?" she says kindly to the maid "Do you think you could help me out a little? Like you said, I must have fallen harder than I expected. Could you just give me a brief explanation of what happened last night?"

"Well honey, you were at the top of the stairs and you must have tripped on something because you tumbled down all 35 steps. Jensen tried to shake you awake and you didn't wake up so he called 911. You went to the hospital but you woke up there. The doctor said you may or may not have some memory loss but I guess it turns out you do. After you woke up at the hospital, they released you to go home. Jensen carried you in the house and laid you down in bed. And then you woke up this morning and all of this happened." the maid replied.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Gabriella"

"Thank you Gabriella. Are you cooking candies or fudge or something because you smell like snickers and fudge?"

"No, I just finished eating a Twix bar. Sorry. Would you like me to?"

"It's okay. I was just curious. You can take the rest of the day off Gabriella. Have a wonderful morning!"

After talking with Gabriella, You hurry up the stairs to see if Dean has found anything yet.

~~~~~~~~~

"Dean, what did you find?"

"Well, it says I , Jensen Ross Ackles, am know for my roles in television as Eric Brady in Days of our Lives, as well as Alec/X5-494 in Dark Angel, and Jason Teague in Smallville. I am currently playing Dean Winchester on the TV series Supernatural. It also says I married you 4 years ago and we knew each other for seven years and dated for three. The stuff I found on you says you acted in the TV shows like One Tree Hill and One Life to Live. It also says you are a model! This Jensen guy is definitely lucky" he says with a wink.

"That basically sums up what the maid told me."

Sydney thought back to the dating thing, _I've known Dean for ten years and this Jensen and fake me have also known each other for ten_. What a coincidence. Downstairs, the doorbell rings and Sydney hurries downstairs to see who it is. Looking through the peephole, there is a tall man with long-ish brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He looks exactly like Sam. You slowly open the door and put a welcoming smile on your face.

"Y/N! How are you? I heard you fell. Is your head okay?" Sam's doppelgänger says with concern.

"Well, I fell really hard and I don't really remember a lot of things. Sorry but who are you?"

"Jared. Jared Padalecki. I work with Jensen on Supernatural. Remember?"

"Sadly, no" you say with a sad look on your face. You really were good with this whole acting career

"You poor thing, you really did fall hard" he says when he pulls you into his arms.

Jared engulfs Sydney in a big bear hug. It was warm and comforting, just like Sam's hugs. You hear quick light footsteps come up behind you and you feel a hand on your shoulder. Jared lets go of you and turns to Dean who walked up to see what all the chatter was. Dean was surprised to see a man that looked just like his brother standing at the door of 'his' house.

"Jensen! How are you?" Jared proclaims.

"Hey..." Dean stutters but Sydney whispers that his name is Jared "J-Jared! How are you... man?

"Oh I just came to check on Sydney. I heard from Gen that she fell last night and was unconscious. She seems like she can't remember much but we can help catch her up to speed."

"Well isn't that generous of you." Dean wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer to him.

"I have a really big headache De- Jensen, I'm going to go take a nap. Can you walk me up the stairs? I feel kinda lightheaded."

"Well Jared, my duty calls. I'll see you around"

"See ya Jay!"

Since you two were now alone in the house you finally had some time alone to figure out what the hell was going on.


	4. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT. I WILL TRY AND WRITE THIS WEEK

Sydney paces back and forth on the wood floors of the kitchen with her hand rubbing the back of her neck. She kept thinking about how Gabriel could have transported you to whatever universe this was. Mumbling to himself on the bed was Dean. Fingers clasped and brows furrowed. "Damn" Sydney thought "He really does look kinda hot all confused and frustrated. This Y/N chick must be really lucky to have Jensen in her life" you paused to comprehend your thoughts. "Sydney, you need to get yourself together. You know you love Dean but this can't get in the way of what's happening right now."

"Hey Syd, I've been thinking."

 _Oh I really hope he couldn't hear what I was thinking_.

"Well, we've been friends for 10 years, just like what that article on Jensen said. And we've known each other for ten years..."

"What are you trying to say here Dean?"

"Didn't Gabriel say he was going to teach us a lesson?"

"Yeah, but what kind of lesson has to do with sending us to a universe where we are-"

 

And then it clicked.

 

Gabriel sent you to a universe where you are married to Dean to try and get you to tell your feelings for each other. I bet he's watching right now in heaven with some popcorn, a large Coke, and one of those mega Hersheys bar.

"That son of a bitch" Dean realizes "But why would he put us here? I mean, I've liked you for so long but I doubt you like me back."

"Wait, hold the fuck up. how long have you liked me?" Sydney asks now very curious and excited

"Probably since we first picked you up on that salt-and-burn. Why?"

"Because, De, I've liked you since then too. Why haven't you told me?"

"I was afraid we had become too good of friends and you would reject me." he confessed.

He had those sad and lost puppy dog eyes. Sydney walked confidently over and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into your embrace. She leans over to whisper into his ear:

"The feeling is mutual."

She feels him take is head out of his hands and wrap his arms backs around her. Sydney could feel him smile on her shoulder. He lifted his head up and you traced his eyes to your lips and back up to your eyes again. Man, she could get lost in his emerald eyes. And don't get me started on those plush, pink, soft lips. She reflected his actions and smart-assedly commented:

"Are you gonna make a move or not, Winchester?"

He smiled and slowly moved inward and softly placed his lips that you were earlier ogling at. She was right. They were soft and they definitely were plush despite the fact that he was a strong six-foot-one man who kills monsters for a living. Her lips intertwined with his in a passionate tango. He slowly pulls back and you look scared.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asks with concern

"Nothing, I just can't believe that I'm kissing the girl of my dreams"

Syd gently cups his chin and places her forehead against his. They stay together in his embrace for what feels like forever until Dean hears the distinct flutter of wings and see a flash of gold out of the corner of your eye.


	5. But How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I had time off to write this. The only downside is being sick.

"Well fuck. Why does it have to come to this. I thought I could actually be happy for once in my life" Sydney grumbles.

Gabriel strides cockily through the doorway as Dean turns to you with a reassuring look.

"It's alright baby, we will find a way. We'll get through this" he pauses a moment and turns to Gabriel "Why are you here?"

"Well, I just came to stop by to tell you that you've learned your lesson. I'm just here to take you back to you guys' universe."

A warm feeling of relief washes over Sydney as she wraps her arms around Dean and holds him tight. Gabe places his two fingers on Dean's head and Sydney's head. The familiar feeling teleporting profoundly came over her and Dean.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She's are back sitting on your bed just as you had been the night before when you were talking to Gabe through the TV. Something is wrong though. It just doesn't feel right. She has a weird queasy feeling and feels very anxious. What is there to be anxious about? She's back in her room at the bunker with Dean and Sam? What is so wrong about this?

Sydney goes to confront Dean and he has the same weird feelings as you. She and him try and look around the bunker for Sam. You can hear Dean's footsteps pacing up and down the bunker halls as you check the rooms. After about an hour you both meet up in the bunker's kitchen when you see Dean making a sandwich. I swear that man is always hungry.

"Sydney, have you found him? I called all of his disposables and he didn't answer any of them. I'm starting to get worried." he says as he stuffs his face with a leftover steak sandwich.

"Something doesn't seem right, I have this really bad headache and I feel nauseous. That never happens when I get teleported... I hope Sam is okay."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After about another hour of searching, you still can't find Sam at all. It's 3 am and you and Dean decide to go to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thud.

 

"FUCK" Dean hollered, "Dammit that hurt ... wait ... we don't have wood floors in the bunker."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Here**.

Why do we always end up  **here?**

Sydney wakes up to Dean rolling off of the bed and falling on the floor. It was funny but it wasn't in the bunker. They are back in that other alternate universe that Gabriel sent them to. But why? He said they learned their lesson. So Sydney's only question is **why?**

Dean turns on the TV downstairs and sits on 'their' couch. It switches to the local news channel. Sydney quickly comes down the stairs. This house just doesn't feel right and she doesn't feel right being in it. She sees him and he looks like someone punched him in the gut. He has his hands around his mouth and he looks like he's about to cry.

"What is it De-" Sydney asks with concern.

"Look" he points to the screen. On the large LED TV was Sam's picture.

In the distance you hear the blonde news anchor state:

"Mr. Jared Padalecki has been missing for over 48 hours now. Why you ask? Nobody knows. If you have any information or where Mr. Padalecki has last been seen please contact your local police or report it to our tip-line at 1-800-TIPS. Thank you for your time and let's hope Mr. Padalecki is safe."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh my god. Maybe it links to Sam missing?" she chokes out. Sydney is trying so hard not to cry but the tears start flowing.

Dean comes over and holds her in his arms and he wipes her tears away.

"That's actually a really good idea Sydney. Maybe that's why we couldn't find Sam at the bunker"

"I think it has to do with Gabe's teleporting powers. If something happens here, then maybe it reciprocates to our 'universe'"

Dean smirks and praised back "Damn Sydney, you are a genius. I'm glad I fell in love with you and not a dumb blonde" as he strokes her honey-brown hair and places a kiss on her freckled forehead.

"How do we get back Dean? I wonder if Cas can hear us. Dean, he listens to you more than me so you should give it a shot."

"Okey dokey. I'll give it a shot."

"I like you, you say okey dokey." Sydney blushes.

Dean gets down on his knees and starts to pray.

"Cas," he says in his gruff voice "If you have your angel ears on, please tune in. One of your brothers, the asshole trickster, has trapped us in this weird universe and Sam is missing in both of them. If you can, please send Gabriel down here."

They wait. And they wait a little longer. And maybe a little more after that.

Nothing.

An hour later.

Still. Nothing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How are they ever going to get out of here

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. WTF Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! SOFTBALL AND SCHOOL HAVE KEPT ME SO BUSY. PLUS, I JUST GOT BACK FROM HOUSCON OOPS. I got to meet J2M and I gave Misha a bracelet that says Castiel on it and he got really happy :))))
> 
> I hope this makes up for it.

"Dean, what are we going to do now?" you frown

"Sydney, honestly, I don't know hun. I just really need Gabe or Cas to get either of their feathery asses down here."

Dean is still on his knees with his hands to his mouth. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and just starts to cry. _I'm really glad that I'm wearing waterproof mascara_ she thinks to herself  _Wow I would end up looking like Kim Kardashian crying if I didn't._ I guess that was one good thing that happened today.

 

And then it hit her. 

 

"Hey Dean."

 

"Yeah Sydney?"

 

"Isn't there an angel luring symbol or potion thingie that we can make?"

 

"Yeah, It's the Horn of Gabriel. Metatron used it for Gadreel to lure angels and kill them."

 

Now that they have some sort of plan, Sydney and Dean start their research.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey Sydney, check this out. Its this website called supernaturalwiki.com and it knows who we are! Freaky huh?"

 

She walks over to where Dean is laying on the bed on his stomach with the nice MacBook in front of him and she sits beside him while lightly stroking his back. He's always been very tense but he seems tighter than he usually is. With that you start to massage his shoulder blades.

 

"I guess thats what Gabriella was talking about you being an actor and such. Look! Your character's name is Dean. What a weird coincidence. I would even call it...  _supernatural_."

 

Sydney works her way down to his lower back muscles. Now she is using the palms of her hands to rub up and down his back without distracting him.

 

"First of all Sydney, that was a really bad joke. And second of all, yeah that is weird. I mean they have all of the info from everything we have ever hunted or learned about. I wish we had this in our universe. This is way easier than looking through books."

 

"You know you love doing research Dean," she says sarcastically seductive "Especially when-"

 

He sits up and they both giggle at her really bad 'sexy' voice for a couple minutes before he pulls her into a kiss. It's not like the first one where is was all passion and need and want, but more free and open. He pulls her lower lip gently between his teeth making her lips part. His tongue enters and massages hers without being too forceful. Dean brings his hand up to cup her cheek and he starts lightly rubbing his thumb back and forth against her cheek. She gasps lightly when he pulls his lips away from hers.

 

"Baby, you know I could kiss you for the rest of my life but we should really figure where we can get the ingredients to make this sigil."

 

"I'll get you back Winchester." she winks sexily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"De, what we need is: blood, griffin feathers, and the bone of a fairy. Where in the hell are we going to get those things."

 

"Well hun, I have no idea, but maybe, we could check the black market or something."

 

"Dean, I'm not going to let you sell any of your organs on the black market for some wings and fairy parts."

 

"At least I gave it a shot. Oh well. Maybe we can check the non-black market." he giggles as he types in the ingredients to google.

 

He's laying back down on the bed but with his back on the bed and his feet up against the wall and headboard.

 

"Wow, Cas is right, you are pretty bendy." you say with a smirk.

 

"You know it Syd. Maybe I can show you a thing or too when we get back to our universe. I'd say we could do it right now because you are outta this world."

 

"Okay, now you got me back with the bad jokes." she kinda snort-giggles and then she sees something pop up on her computer "Dean, look at this! Some idiot is selling these as a bundle on EBay. The bidding starts at $100,000. Thank God this Jensen guy is rich."

 

"Your right. Wait, the price went up to $175,000." he says shocked  "QUICK BID IT BEFORE WE LOSE IT. I WANT TO HAVE SEX WHEN WE GET BACK TO OUR UNIVERSE. AND I WANT IT NOW"

 

"Calm you man tits Deanie-Weenie, I'm trying my best." Sydney says as she playfully punches his shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_{flashback to the current supernatural universe}_ **

 

 

 _What the hell. Where is Jensen? What is this place? Where is this place? It smells like gunpowder and beer. Lots of beer. And hamburgers too. Am I in some kind of a restaurant?_ Sydney thinks to herself  _  
_

 

She stands up and her feet hit the cold concrete floor. 

 

"Jensen? Baby? Are you here? I don't know where I am and I'm scared." she yells out and look around.

 

No reply.

 

"Jensen?"  
  
"SYD IS THAT YOU?" you hear his faint voice yell. "SYDNEY WHERE ARE YOU BABY? I DON'T KNOW WHERE IM AT"

 

She walked out of the room she was in and then follows his voice down this brick hall until it gets louder. She sees him standing, still in his plaid blu-and-black pajamas, at the end of the hall and you run up and hug him.

 

"Jay, do you know where we are?" she asks.

 

"It looks like the bunker from the set but actually real." Jensen replied shocked

 

"But why? Why are we here? And HOW? It makes no sense."

 

"It actually kinda does make sense but this is going to sound weird Sydney..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY. You can give me constructive criticism or whatever you want I don't really care.


	7. Fake-Me Has Some Pretty Cool Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SOME SMALL (hahahahahaha just kidding it's like most of this chapter. you guys deserve it) SMUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SO
> 
> *PLUS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME.

 

~Current Supernatural Universe~

 

 

“It actually kinda makes sense but this is going to sound weird Sydney…”

 

“Dude, you fight monsters on TV I think I can handle weird.” she giggles.

 

Since he knows the ‘bunker’ better than her, he leads her to a room that looks like a library. There are three long cherry-wood tables that have reading lights in the middle. He pulls out a chair for Sydney first and then one for him. He takes her hands in his and looks her dead in the eye.

 

“Well,” Jensen starts, “ I think we are in the supernatural universe.”

 

Her jaw drops.

 

“What in the HELL have you been smoking Ackles?! Are you for real right now?”

 

“That’s the only logical conclusion that I can come to at the moment.”

 

“Where’s the door that leads to the outside world, or if there is one.”

 

He points behind her to the long staircase that leads to a huge, metal door. She slides out of her chair and walks over to the staircase. Jensen gets up and places a hand on her shoulder to let you know that he’s behind her. She walks up to the staircase, places her hand on the metal rail and makes her way up to the door. Once she gets to the top, she stand in front of the cold, ore door.

 

“Here goes nothing.” she mumbles.

 

She turns the huge, circular lock on the door and pull the door open towards her.

 

 

 

~Current Real Life~

**{SYDNEY POV}**

“WE GOT THE BID FUCK YEAH! GO US! HIGH-FIVE SYDNEY!!”

 

Dean rolls over from the awkward position that he was in before and sits up on the edge of the bed. I get up out of my desk chair and high five him.

 

“Come here Sydney,” Dean huffs out, “should we celebrate in _fake-me’s_ bed?”

 

“Are you asking me? Or am I going to make you beg?”

 

“Damn Sydney I get all tingly when you take control like that. Fuck yeah I’m going to beg. Sydney please I want to fuck you so bad.”

 

“I think you can do better.” I say as I slowly walk across the room while unbuttoning one of Jensen’s shirts that I borrowed from his closet.  Underneath, I have on a black see-through lacy bra and matching cheeckster panty that make my ass look perfect (Thank God I searched the closet. This Mrs. Ackles was pretty up to date on her lingerie). Your hair was in a messy bun that was held up by one long clip. As soon as the shirt fell to the ground I reached up and unclipped the pin letting my hair fall perfectly onto my shoulders. Dean had now started to slowly make his way down to his jeans where he started to unzip his jeans that have now become very tight. I stopped him when he was about to slide the jeans off of his long bowlegs.

 

“Ah, ah. Did I say you could take those off?”

 

He shakes his head now then looks down at the ground. I’m now standing in front of him and I push his chin up so he’s looking into my hazel eyes. I press a gentle kiss to his lips then kiss my way up to his ear. While gently nibbling his earlobe I whisper all of the filthy things that him and I are going to do in _fake-him’s_ bed.  I hear his breath hitch in his throat and I know that’s your cue to move on. I take your hands off of his cheek and back of his neck and start rubbing them up and down his chest. I reach under his shirt to feel his pecs and then lift the bottom of his shirt over his head and throw it over in the corner by the desk that you were just sitting in ten minutes ago. I started trailing kisses down his abdomen and he leans back on his palms. He starts to whimper when I reach his navel. I stop and look up at him with my face just inches from his clothed cock.

 

“Holy shit Sydney, do you know how hot you look right now? I’m so fucking hard it hurts. I need you baby, so bad.” He pleads

 

I smirk up at him and slowly pull his pants off leaving him in his boxers. The obvious tent in his pants just turned me on more.

 

“Are you sure you want this Dean? We can always do this another time.” I say as you start to get back up off of your knees.

 

“Yes Sydney, I want this so bad. I need you baby”  
 

I return to your kneeling position with my arms now sliding his boxers off.  His hard cock springs up and he breathes a sigh of relief. Pre-cum is dripping from the tip and I immediately lick it up.

 

“HOLY S-SHIT” Dean gasps “AH FUCK, SYDNEY”

 

I look at him as you started gently licking the tip of his cock. Miscellaneous moans, groans and sighs fell from his lips. I take the head into my warm mouth and swirl my tongue around it and slide it over his slit. He white-knuckles the sheets and is trying not to squirm. All of a sudden I take as much of him in as I can. His cock is not just long but it’s pretty thick too.  It’s about 8 inches long and almost 2 inches wide. Once I get used to his length I slide him all the way in. Various profanities spill from his lips as I start bobbing your head up and down.

 

“S-S-S-Syd… I-I’m.. abouttacome…”

 

With that I slide him out of my mouth with a pop.

 

“Holy shit Sydney. You’re amazing. I need to repay the favor.”

 

 Dean starts to flip you over but I stop him.

 

“Do that another time. Right now I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. Understood?”

 

“Yes ma’am!” he says with a big grin on his face, “This Jensen guy has got to have some condoms somewhere.”

 

Dean reaches over to the nearest nightstand and opens the top drawer. His eyes light up when he sees what’s in the drawer.

 

 


End file.
